


burn it down

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: супергеройское ау, в котором женя управляет воздухом, алина — огнем, а за всей этой вакханалией следит этери георгиевна.





	1. глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> СОАВТОР: вересковый_мед (https://ficbook.net/authors/2344468)
> 
>  
> 
> Linkin Park - BURN IT DOWN
> 
> Жанры/рейтинг/направленности могут меняться :)
> 
> Женя: http://vfl.ru/fotos/4db9df8122320694.html  
> Алина: http://vfl.ru/fotos/39017e3522320695.html  
> Автор артов - вересковый_мед (https://ficbook.net/authors/2344468)
> 
> на правах рекламы: вот мой твиттер, в котором я ору по фк и медвегитовой  
> https://twitter.com/oh_wattafuck

Алина крепче перехватила ручку чемодана и глубоко вздохнула. Сердце колотилось где-то под горлом, но она усиленно делала вид, что не нервничает. Рядом спокойно шел папа, который нес почти все ее вещи, и Алине не хотелось выглядеть в его глазах трусихой. Отец служил в элитном отряде уже двадцать пять лет, и от Алины все ожидали, что она станет лучшей на курсе и уже в этом году пройдет набор в правительственные войска.

Это давило. Каждый день Алина чувствовала, что все ожидают от нее чего-то большего — того, к чему она, возможно, пока не готова. Попасть в элитный отряд в пятнадцать лет — не шутки, но от дочери Ильназа Загитова не могли ожидать меньшего.

— Почти пришли, — внезапно сказал отец, и Алина вздрогнула от неожиданности. Видимо, что-то все-таки отразилось на ее лице, потому что папа, вздохнув, мягко проговорил: — Не волнуйся, Алинка. Все будет хорошо.

Алина, слабо улыбнувшись, кивнула, но улыбка вышла какой-то нервной и неискренней. Отец вздохнул еще раз и, высвободив руку, потрепал ее по плечу. Этот немой жест поддержки так растрогал Алину, что ей пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать невольные слезы.

Ей было пятнадцать, и она переходила во взрослый дивизион — в год экзамена. Это значило очень много. Раньше, в юниорах, ее тренировал дружелюбный и улыбчивый Даниил Маркович, а теперь ей предстояло встретиться с главным тренером — Этери Георгиевной Тутберидзе. Алина много слышала о ней — и хорошего, и плохого, — но знакомиться с этой женщиной, воспитавшей Юлию Липницкую, самую молодую участницу элитного отряда в истории, было немного страшно.

Впереди показалось внушительное здание школы для взрослых, и Алина удивленно открыла рот. Эта школа в сравнение не шла с той, в которой она училась в родном Ижевске. Огромное, искусно отделанное здание внушало страх и заставляло трепетать. Живот тут же скрутило, и Алина знала, что побледнела. Раньше школа казалась ей отдаленной и недоступной, но теперь, когда она увидела ее своими глазами, до нее наконец дошло — она будет здесь учиться.

Возможности раскинулись перед ней, как на ладони. Она уже видела себя в костюме супергероини — собственном костюме! Подумать только. Все в одночасье стало до невозможности реальным — только руку протяни. Алина уже подошла к крыльцу и от волнения схватилась за железный поручень мокрыми руками. Железо нагрелось от ее прикосновения, и она отдернула руку — забыла, что не в перчатках.

Иногда Алине казалось, что ее способности — и дар, и проклятье. Температура ее тела всегда была на несколько градусов выше, чем у людей, не обладающих силой огня, и летом она едва дышала от жары; зато зимой могла ходить в тоненькой курточке и не мерзнуть. Она унаследовала силы от матери — та тоже управляла огнем, но в элитный отряд поступать не стала, решив посвятить себя мужу и детям.

Вспомнив о матери, Алина загрустила. С момента ее отъезда прошло всего пару дней, а она уже тосковала по маме и младшей сестренке, которые остались в Ижевске. Папа тоже поехал в Москву только для того, чтобы определить ее в школу, а после он уедет, и Алина останется одна.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы выкинуть глупые мысли, Алина вместе с отцом поднялась по ступенькам и толкнула тяжелые двери школы. Внутри оказалось на удивление прохладно даже для обладательницы силы огня. Алина поежилась и, с любопытством оглядываясь, пошла по коридору школы.

— А вот и вы! — раздался голос из дальней части коридора, и Алина подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Кровь тут же вскипела, а температура тела повысилось — так было каждый раз, когда она чего-то опасалась.

На подножии лестницы, ведущей наверх, стояла женщина, одетая в строгое серое платье и туфли на высоком каблуке. В глазах женщины блестела сталь, и Алина даже не поняла — почувствовала — что перед ней стоит Этери Тутберидзе. Она тут же оробела и, тяжело сглотнув, сделала шаг назад.

— Этери Георгиевна! — внезапно послышался звонкий девичий голосок, и на пролете лестницы показалась стройная кареглазая девушка с длинными свободными брюками и тонким черным галстуком на белой выглаженной рубашке. Девушка казалась совсем легкой, и когда она появилась в поле зрения Алины, от нее словно повеяло ветром. Алина смотрела на нее во все глаза — как и Женя на Алину. Женя щелкнула пальцами, и кудри с ее светлого лица вспорхнули за плечи.

Тутберидзе обернулась и напустила на себя строгий вид, но Алина подсознательно почувствовала, что женщина благоволит этой воздушной девушке.

— Женя, постой здесь, заодно проведешь новенькой экскурсию, — проговорила она, смерив девушку взглядом. — Добро пожаловать, — затем улыбнулась она папе. Тот тоже улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Это честь для меня, что вы, Этери Георгиевна, будете учить мою дочь.

Алина выдавила из себя улыбку, хотя под испытывающим взглядом Жени и Этери Георгиевны она чувствовала себя максимально некомфортно.

— Привет, — помахала рукой Женя, улыбнувшись, и Алина почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу школу, Алина. Женя покажет тебе твою комнату, а затем вы сходите за формой. Можешь попрощаться с отцом. — Тутберидзе кивнула отцу и, развернувшись, поднялась вверх по лестнице.

У Алины защемило сердце. Вот и настал момент прощания, который она оттягивала даже в своих мыслях. Ей придется расстаться с семьей на долгий год. Родители, занятые домом и работой, вряд ли смогут приехать навестить ее хотя бы пару раз — это огорчало ее больше всего.

— Ну что ты, дорогая, — шутливо сказал отец, потрепав Алину по волосам. Он поставил на пол все сумки и, подойдя ближе, заключил дочь в крепкие объятья. Алина уткнулась носом ему в грудь и вдохнула родной запах, который всегда ассоциировался у нее с домом. — Тебе здесь будет хорошо.

— Я знаю, папа, я знаю, — невнятно прошептала Алина и зажмурилась. Пальцы напотели мгновенно — она слегка отняла их от папиной спины, чтобы случайно не прожечь его пиджак.

Они простояли так где-то минуту.

— Ну все, Алинка. Мне пора. Веди себя хорошо, и помни, что твоя цель — поступление в элитный отряд. — Алина кивнула. — Мы с мамой тебя любим. Давай, удачи, — Отец поцеловал ее в щеку, и Алина слабо улыбнулась. Слезы она сдерживала только каким-то чудом.

Алина смотрела вслед уходящему отцу. Воздух вокруг нее постепенно нагревался — так всегда бывало, когда она сильно переживала.

Теперь она осталась одна в этой незнакомой школе, в которой не знает ни единой души.

— Эй, пойдем? — раздался над ухом звонкий голос, и Алина вздрогнула. — Ух, как у тебя горячо. Давай немного охладимся, — улыбнулась Женя и сделала несколько пассов руками, тут же развеяв накопившийся жар ледяным потоком. — Огонечек, да? — не прекращая движения, спросила она.

— Огонечек? — недоуменно проговорила Алина, наблюдая за умелыми движениями Жени.

— Ну огнем управляешь, да? — невозмутимо пояснила девушка и схватила одну сумку.

— Ну да, — оторопело выдохнула Алина, растерявшись от быстроты ее речи. — Ой, не надо, я сама! — замахала руками она, увидев, что Женя держит в руках ее вещи.

— Сама понесешь три сумки и рюкзак? — подняла четко очерченную бровь Женя.

Алина промолчала и слегка покраснела — руки, скрещенные за спиной, моментально накалились. Об этом она совсем не подумала. Женю, казалось, ее замешательство только забавляло. Она улыбнулась краешком рта и без видимых усилий взмыла в воздух. У Алины аж рот открылся от удивления. Так вот в чем дело! Вот почему эта девушка казалась ей такой легкой, почти невесомой! Воздушную колдунью Алина видела впервые — и не на экране телевизора.

— Теперь понимаешь, что это не составит мне абсолютно никакого труда? — усмехнулась Женя. — Догоняй, малявка!

Странно, но Алина даже не обиделась на это «малявка», брошенное Женей. Вместо этого она, подхватив сумку и рюкзак, поспешила за ней, уже скрывшейся за поворотом.

.

.

.

— Первые два этажа — учебные и служебные помещения, — с энтузиазмом вещала Женя, которая все еще с легкостью парила над полом и, похоже, даже не чувствовала веса сумок. — А на третьем у нас жилые комнаты. Правое крыло для девочек, левое — для мальчиков. Главное, не перепутай, — многозначительно подмигнула она, и Алина закатила глаза. — Серьезно, я один раз так зашла не туда, и…

— Не волнуйся, не перепутаю, — отрезала она, едва поспевая за Женей.

Женя хмыкнула, но больше ничего не говорила.

Алина вздохнула и подумала, что с этой девушкой она была бы не против подружиться. Женя показалась ей доброй и открытой, к тому же, она помогла донести ей сумки — Алине и вправду было лень. Мало ли что. Вдруг сожжет чемодан от волнения. Решившись, она заговорила:

— Как долго ты здесь учишься?

— Третий год, — ответила Женя, свернув в крыло для девочек и остановившись, чтобы передохнуть. Она плавно опустилась на пол и поставила сумки, разминая руки. — Как тяжело, что ты в них носишь? — Алина только открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Женя ее уже не слушала. — Я тоже перешла сюда в пятнадцать.

Алина почувствовала, что проникается к этой девушке еще большей симпатией. У них была общая судьба, так что, возможно, им удастся подружиться. Алине этого бы очень хотелось.

— Ну что, потопали дальше! — Женя подхватила сумки и легко взмыла вверх, тут же начиная болтать об устройстве школы.

Алина покачала головой и направилась вслед за ней. Эта школа была гораздо больше той, в которой она училась в Ижевске. Здание больше напоминало не школу, а старинный особняк. Стены были обшиты светлыми деревянными панелями, ярко горели лампы, из-за чего в коридорах, казалось, было даже светлее, чем на улице.

Алина увлеченно глазела по сторонам, краем уха отмечая то, что рассказывала Женя.

— О, вот мы и пришли! Ты будешь жить вместе со мной.

Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди, и Алина почувствовала, как нагреваются ручки сумки — так всегда случалось, когда она испытывала сильные эмоции. Теперь она точно сможет общаться с Женей. Алина сдержанно улыбнулась, пытаясь не показывать свою радость.

— А разве у тебя не было соседки?

Женя покачала головой и аккуратно положила сумки возле свободной кровати.

— Была, конечно. Но ее родителей перевели в другой центр, и ей пришлось переехать вместе с ними.

Атмосфера резко перестала быть уютной, и Алина решила не расспрашивать дальше, хотя ей очень хотелось узнать побольше. Вместо этого она кивнула и присела на свою кровать, осматривая комнату. Та оказалась довольно просторной и светлой — окно не было ничем занавешено; вдоль стен стояли две кровати и два письменных стола, в углу приютился шкаф для одежды. В комнате царил порядок, и Алина мысленно порадовалась, что ее новая соседка оказалась такой же чистоплотной, как и она. Ругаться по этому поводу не хотелось.

Женя, казалось, забыла про ее существование, копаясь в телефоне и чему-то улыбаясь. Алина ощутила едва уловимый укол ревности и качнула головой, отгоняя глупые мысли. К кому ей ревновать Женю? Они ведь едва знакомы, и она не значит для Жени ровным счетом ничего. Как и Женя для Алины. Наверное. Самую малость только.

Алина тоже достала телефон, надеясь проверить соцсети, но поняла, что не знает пароль от вай-фая. Женю отвлекать не хотелось, поэтому она, поудобнее устроившись на кровати, залезла в галерею и принялась просматривать фотографии.

На большинства из них были ее одноклассники и одноклассницы, с которыми она проучилась около трех лет. Некоторые из них разъехались, некоторые до сих пор оставались в прежней школе. Иногда Алине их не хватало. Чувствуя, что в горле встал ком, она закрыла галерею и краем глаза посмотрела на Женю. Та до сих пор что-то листала в телефоне, но на этот раз уже хмурилась и кусала губу. Алина постучала ногтями по чехлу телефона. На заказ делался, чтобы она ненароком его не сожгла вместе с машинкой — попытки предпринимались.

Женя показалась Алине такой красивой в этот момент, что она едва слышно вздохнула и внимательнее пригляделась в профиль девушки. В ее внешности не было чего-то особенного, но она притягивала взгляд — особенно черные глубокие глаза. Алина крепче сжала телефон, а потом, тихо вскрикнув, отбросила его в сторону. На руке остался небольшой ожог — от нахлынувших чувств ее тело так нагрелось, что телефон стал просто обжигающе горячим настолько, что даже через охлаждающий чехол это чувствовалось довольно мощно.

— Что случилось? — спросила Женя, поворачиваясь в ее сторону. Она выглядела обеспокоенно. Алина покраснела и пробормотала:

— Ничего. Я просто… вспомнила кое-что, и из-за этого мои ладони нагрелись. Так бывает, когда я испытываю сильные эмоции.

Женя тепло улыбнулась.

— Когда я была в твоем возрасте, то если чувствовала что-то сильное, вокруг меня летало все: бумага, листья, одежда, иногда даже мебель. Но я научилась справляться с этим. И ты обязательно научишься, не переживай.

Алина потупила взгляд и благодарно кивнула.

— Я за этим сюда и приехала, — улыбнулась она.

Женя улыбнулась ей в ответ и, отбросив телефон в сторону, встала с кровати.

— Ну что, пойдем за формой? Думаю, нас уже заждались.

— Ага, пойдем.

Все еще чувствуя, как горят щеки и ладони, Алина встала с кровати и вслед за Женей вышла из комнаты. Сцепила руки за спиной. Вдохнула и выдохнула.

.

.

.

— Мне идет? — спросила Алина, крутясь перед зеркалом и разглядывая новую школьную форму.

— Ага, — Женя кивнула и прищурилась. — У тебя очень красивые ноги, ты знала?

Алина покраснела. Ее всегда легко было смутить, а краснела она от любого комплимента — и все из-за своей силы. Вот и сейчас она почувствовала, как закипает кровь в венах, и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Не нужно показывать Жене, что она плохо контролирует свои способности.

Алина не знала почему, но с каждой минутой эта девушка смущала ее все больше и больше.

— Спасибо, — наконец выдавила она, невольно потянув подол юбки вниз. — Мне такого еще не говорили.

Женя коротко рассмеялась и подмигнула ей:

— Всегда приятно быть первой!

Ну все, Женя перешла черту Почувствовав запах горелой ткани, Алина моментально отдернула руки от юбки. Та почти не пострадала, но носить ее явно было нельзя.

— Что случилось? — Женя, каким-то образом оказавшаяся прямо перед ней, обеспокоенно заглянула Алине в глаза. — Я не хотела, прости…

Сердце билось где-то в горле, и Алина не знала, что с этим делать, как успокоиться. Раньше она никогда не испытывала настолько сильных эмоций и не знала, как справиться с накатывающей на нее силой. Еще немного, и она воспламенится, как бумажный листок, попавший ненароком на костер.

Женя потянулась было к ее рукам, но Алина резко отскочила в сторону, отдернула ладони и воскликнула:

— Нет, не трогай!

Женя отпрянула и удивленно посмотрела на нее. В ее глазах было что-то вроде… страха? Алина не знала. И не хотела узнавать. Тяжело дыша, она спрятала руки за спину и отвела взгляд. Ситуация накалялась, причем в прямом смысле этого слова, и нужно было что-то с этим делать. Сердце норовило подняться выше, и Алина забеспокоилась, как бы его не выкашлять случайно. Пламя в легких разожглось с новой силой, когда она подняла взгляд выше.

— Прости, я… — Алина прерывисто втянула воздух и продолжила, не забывая дышать: — Я не очень хорошо контролирую свои способности, особенно когда испытываю сильные эмоции. А ты… — она замялась. — Ты смутила меня, поэтому и произошел выброс силы. — Увидев, что Женя продолжает на нее смотреть, Алина быстро добавила: — Прости, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, я не навредила тебе. Правда прости…

Женя ласково улыбнулась и покачала головой. Блеснула глазами.

— Не волнуйся, — мягко произнесла она, подходя ближе и кладя ладонь на все еще горячее плечо Алины. — Все в порядке. Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь. Я… я тоже не очень хорошо контролировала свои способности. Все вещи в радиусе нескольких метров вокруг меня сносило ветром. Представляешь, я не могла даже носить юбки! — Женя хихикнула и аккуратно взяла Алину за руку, вытаскивая ее из-за спины. Взяла чуть выше ладони, за тонкое, исчерченное голубо-зелеными венами запястье.

Несмотря на то, что эмоции зашкаливали, Алина чувствовала, что наконец-то берет контроль над своими силами. Женя странно на нее влияла: сначала смущала, провоцируя выброс силы, а затем также быстро успокаивала. Это же не должно как-то повлиять на ее силу в будущем? Технически, и огонь, и ветер были сильными причудами, но она не знала точно, как будет действовать Женина сила на ее. Просто сдует огонек?

Сердце постепенно перестало биться так лихорадочно. Алина смотрела Жене в глаза — темно-карие, отметила она — и сжимала уже ее ладонь. Теперь она была спокойна.

А еще Женя была очень красивая. Алина подумала об этом мимоходом, но тут же слегка тряхнула головой, отгоняя такие мысли. Ей нужно успокоиться, а не подогревать огонь внутри.

— И к-как? — немного запинаясь, пробормотала она. — Как ты могла совладать со своими способностями? Я не уверена, но твой ветер… э, воздух, должен быть еще более неуправляемым? Правда, он вроде не может нанести столько ущерба, наверное…

Женя улыбнулась еще раз и отпустила ее руки.

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько ущерба может нанести воздух. Но Этери Георгиевна научила меня управлять им. И ты научишься, я уверена.

— Спасибо, — у Алины получилось искренне улыбнуться. В груди защемило — так сильно она была благодарна Жене за эту поддержку. Ладони снова нагрелись, и Алина уже счет потеряла с того, сколько раз это произошло за сегодняшний день. Слишком много. Раньше ограничивалась максимум двумя-тремя «воспламенениями», а вот теперь… Скоро наверное рекорд побьет. Рекорд — воспламениться девятнадцать раз и в итоге сжечь домик на дереве от того, что соседский мальчишка кинул в нее камнем с криком «уродина!» Алина честно не знает, почему она так не понравилась тому мальчонке, но она его больше не видела — и слава героям.

— Ну вот, успокоилась? — Алина кивнула. — Тогда бери школьную форму и пошли в столовую, сейчас как раз время ужина.

Женя коротко обняла Алину и отстранилась. Алина завороженно наблюдала за тем, как она идет к двери, но затем опомнилась и, подхватив вещи, направилась за ней.

.

.

.

_— Уродина!_

_Алина замерла, когда камень просвистел прямо над ее головой. Она знала, что дворовые ребята ее не особо любят — ее причуда была слишком сильной, но неуправляемой. Каждый считал своим долгом ляпнуть об этом и напомнить, что она всего лишь слабая девочка, которой просто повезло. На руках еще не подсвечивались шрамы — огонь не исполосовал каждую линию на ладони, не окольцевал пальцы и не разбился мелкими трещинами по запястьям. Пока что нет._

_Она была своего рода «уродиной». Не такой, как все. Маленькой девочкой, внутри которой горело адское пламя._

_— Эй, уродина! Что, маму звать будешь? Ну зови, зови, че стоишь столбом! — кричали снизу звонким детским голосом._

_Она вздрогнула, почувствовав жар в руках — пальцы искрились красными огоньками. Алина сжала ладони в кулаки и глянула вниз через щелку между деревяшками. Васька — главный злодей у них на районе, скалился и тыкал в нее пальцами. Заметил, конечно же. У Васьки была необычная причуда — сильный и длинный хвост, волочащийся за ним по земле. Хвост бил больно и тяжело — синяк на ноге не исчезал уже неделю, фиолетовым лоскутком отсвечивая под короткими шортами. Ее мама не раз пыталась провести беседу с мамой Васьки, но все это было безрезультатно — Вася шел наперекор маме и все равно доставал маленькую, одинокую Алину — с ней и так никто не играл, потому что боялся ожогов._

_Огонь._

_Алина возненавидела свой огонь. Она бы променяла свою причуду даже на отсутствие способностей. На что угодно. Но она не хотела разочаровывать отца._

_У Алины была всего лишь одна цель в восемь лет, цель, которая вполне могла быть мечтой: не разочаровать отца и стать настоящей героиней. Настоящими героями, по ее мнению, были те, кто готов был броситься на спасение человека ценой собственной жизни, те, кто готов был расшибиться в лепешку, лишь бы спасти всех вокруг. Каждого. Поэтому она и не простит себе, если кто-то пострадает по ее вине. Это был ее геройский долг._

_Но теперь пламя бежало по коже, распаляясь и сияя в темных радужках глаз. В носу предательски закололо — губы сомкнулись в тонкую бесцветную полоску. Она, одной рукой обхватив толстую ветку дуба, на котором расположился домик, забралась на ограждение и посмотрела вниз._

_Со стороны она напоминала маленький сгусток пламени, подсвеченный летним солнцем. Ее руки горели, жгли кожу, а по щекам катились большие, больше похожие на градины слезы._

_— УРОДИНА?! ТЫ НАЗВАЛ МЕНЯ УРОДИНОЙ?! ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ПРОСТО НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ПРИНЯТЬ МЕНЯ ТАКОЙ, КАКАЯ Я ЕСТЬ?!_

_Алина зажглась яркой, красновато-желтой вспышкой. Тело прошила боль, когда огонь сорвался с ее кожи и перескочил на дерево, пожирая своими огненными языками. Страх сверкнул в ее глазах. Пламя отразилось за страхом, поглощая все вокруг. Домик вспыхнул, как щепка. Дым повалил столбом, а Алина, потерявшаяся в пространстве, не удержалась за ветку._

_Столкновение с землей было довольно болезненным. Кто-то из мамочек пронзительно закричал. В голове тихим шепотом застучало: «Уродина… Уродина… Уродина… “_

_Алина сквозь пелену боли взглянула на свои ладони, все еще горячие и пылающие — пламя расползлось по ним багровыми царапинами и кровавыми кусками кожи, снятыми с мяса. Девочка попробовала сжать ладони в кулак — сознание молниеносно мигнуло и отключило свет. Тогда Алина сожгла старый, вековой дуб, домик на дереве, свои руки — шрамы блестели при свете лампы, а также навсегда заполучила молчаливое уважение и страх со стороны младших, сверстников и старших._

.

.

.

Алина не любила вспоминать про этот случай. Она мимолетом взглянула на ладони — темные шрамы, полученные в тот роковой день лежали змеями там же, где и всегда. Она не знала, почему выброс огня был настолько силен. Она же даже не обиделась на Ваську… Кстати, надо бы узнать у мамы, как он поживает после того. Ее же забрали на следующий день в школу-интернат для одаренных детей, хоть Алина совсем не понимала, что же в ней такого необычного, одаренного, как это обозвали. Причуда, конечно, мощная для борьбы со злодеями, но Алина совершенно не могла ее нормально контролировать. Зато была и парочка плюсов: можно было поджарить тост, подогреть остывший чай или растопить себе мороженку, просто позалипав на трогательные видео с котиками или чем-то таким. Научиться бы пользоваться этим без эмоциональной подготовки…

Женя завела ее в какую-то гостиную. Алина, задумавшись, даже не успела понять, каким образом они сюда попали, но ее уже приветствовали. В небольшой комнате, по первым ощущениям довольно уютной, стояли два дивана, между ними — стеклянный столик с миской фруктов и бутылкой воды, а на соседней стене отживала свой первый год плазма.

— Привет! — высокий блондин дружелюбно улыбнулся и спросил: — Ты та самая новенькая, о которой так давно говорили?

Алина замялась, но все же кивнула. На нее заинтересованно смотрели три пары глаз. В гостиной, куда ее привела Женя, сидело трое девушек и парень.

— Да, — смущенно проговорила она. — Я только сегодня приехала в школу.

— Алина, не стесняйся! — Женя схватила ее за руку и потянула на диван. — Знакомьтесь, это Алина! Алина, это Леша Ерохов, — Алина вежливо кивнула. — Это Аня, — Женя указала на по-королевски красивую блондинку с пухлыми губами. — Алина немного неловко улыбнулась девушке — она никогда не знала, как вести себя с такими красивыми людьми. Но Аня приветливо ей улыбнулась, и Алине полегчало. Возможно, они смогут поладить. — Ну, а это Маша и Поля, — проговорила Женя и отчего-то хитро улыбнулась.

Алина перевела непонимающий взгляд на сидящих рядом блондинку и брюнетку и нахмурилась. Когда она только вошла в комнату, она только мельком взглянула на всех присутствующих, не отметив деталей. Но сейчас Алина поняла, что девушки сидели… очень близко. Рука блондинки — Маши — удобно расположилась на талии Полины, которая в свою очередь тесно прижималась к девушке бедром. Они явно были больше, чем подруги, но Алине казалось, что спросить прямо будет невежливо. Она потупила взгляд.

Девушки синхронно захихикали, и Женя, тоже не сдерживая смешка, сообщила:

 — Маша и Полина встречаются.

Алина покраснела и вцепилась тут же нагревшимися пальцами в подол форменной юбки.

 — О, — выдавила она, не зная, что сказать. — П-поздравляю.

Вся сидящие в комнате рассмеялись, и Аня ответила:

 — Можешь не стесняться, мне кажется, они уже привыкли к чужому удивлению.

Алина покраснела еще сильнее и глубоко вздохнула. Да что же ее все время заставляют краснеть! Она всего день в этой школе, а уже чуть было не спалила все к чертям! И все бы нормально, но… _Уродина._

 — Я… я хорошо отношусь к… лесбиянкам, — выпалила она и тут же об этом пожалела.

Всех, кто сидел в гостиной, пробило на такой смех, что они не могли успокоиться как минимум несколько минут. Все это время Алина сгорала от стыда, теребя подол юбки и отчаянно желая оказаться где-то в другом месте. Ну почему все эти неловкие происходят именно с ней!

 — П-прости, — наконец выдавила из себя Полина. Она раскраснелась от смеха и теперь прижималась к Маше еще теснее. — Все в порядке, правда. Просто, — она опять рассмеялась. — Ты так смешно краснеешь. Все хорошо, мы не обижаемся.

Алина постаралась искренне улыбнуться. На несколько секунд повисло молчание, но тут Женя откинулась на спинку дивана и стянула с ног кеды.

 — Хватит ее смущать! — воскликнула она. — Не видите что ли, она и так вся красная! Давайте лучше фильм посмотрим.

Женя опять пришла ей на помощь. Алина кинула на нее благодарный взгляд и немного расслабилась. Маша сокрушенно вздохнула и пробормотала:

 — Ну вот, опять ты портишь все веселье…

 — Это их любимая игра — смущать новичков, — прошептал Алине на ухо Леша. — Так что не обращай на них внимание.

Алина кивнула и улыбнулась. Новая компания начинала ей нравиться.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да, мам, не волнуйся, все в порядке, — говорила Алина, придерживая телефон плечом и стараясь одновременно решать домашнее задание по алгебре. У нее это не особо получалось, но отступать уже было некуда.

— Да, давай пока, я тебя тоже люблю, — наконец выдохнула Алина и положила трубку. Не то чтобы она не хотела разговаривать с родителями — она все-таки по ним скучала, — но жизнь в академии была столь насыщенной, что она едва успевала есть и спать.

Вот и сейчас нужно было делать домашнее задание по математике, при том, что тело гудело от усталости и едва уловимой боли — учебные бои не проходили даром. К тому же, перед сном полагалось медитировать, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, — считалось, что так легче учиться контролировать свои способности.

Алина ненавидела медитации. Ей всегда скучно было сидеть просто так и стараться прислушиваться к тому, что творится внутри. Каждый раз в памяти всплывали воспоминания из детства, отчего она тут же нагревалась, а ладони жгло.

Но Алина пыталась. Если бы она жила не с Женей, то давно бы бросила это бесполезное, по ее мнению, занятие. Но Женя исправно медитировала каждый день, распространяя вокруг себя легкие и прохладные потоки воздуха, и Алина невольно следовала ее примеру.

Ей нравилось учиться в Академии. Здесь все было совсем по-другому, не так, как в ее предыдущей школе: больше учеников, больше практических и индивидуальных занятий. Здесь с учениками обращались очень аккуратно, учителя не допускали никаких переходов на личности, всегда следили за прогрессом каждого из обучающихся и находили время помочь с заданиями все двадцать четыре часа.

Алина до сих пор помнила первый урок. Это были «Основы контроля», которые вела сама Тутберидзе.

Женя разбудила ее поздно. Алина еле разлепила глаза и тут же бросилась умываться. Занятие начиналось через полчаса, а они обе не были готовы от слова совсем.

— Прости-прости! — бросила Женя, судорожно роясь в косметичке в поисках расчески. — Будильник не сработал, и я…

Но Алина ее не слушала. Поплескав в лицо холодной водички и почистив зубы, она принялась надевать школьную форму. Несмотря на предельную спешку, краем глаза Алина следила за Женей. Та расчесала волосы и заплела их в косу, а затем, совершенно не стесняясь, скинула пижамную рубашку и осталась полуголой.

Алина тут же отвернулась, стыдливо опустив глаза. Из головы не шла молочного цвета кожа, контрастирующая с темными волосами. «Успокойся», — сказала Алина сама себе, чувствуя, что температура вокруг неумолимо повышалась.

Нужно было выкинуть это из головы, иначе снова пришлось бы успокаиваться.

— Ты готова? — все еще немного сонно спросила Женя, и Алина наконец-то осмелилась повернуться. Девушка уже была полностью одета и держала в руках сумку, полную тетрадей и учебников. — Где твои вещи?

— В-вот, — немного заикаясь, проговорила Алина и показала увесистый рюкзак. — Какой у тебя первый урок?

— Основы контроля, он у всех общий.

Они вышли в коридор, и Женя плотно закрыла дверь. В коридоре не было почти никого — все девочки либо доедали свой завтрак, либо уже сидели в аудиториях.

— Блин, прости, мы уже не успеем на завтрак, — Женя виновато поморщилась.

Алина покачала головой.

— Ничего страшного, я не голодна, — она улыбнулась, желая приободрить Женю, и желудок тут же издал жалобный звук. Женя вопросительно приподняла бровь, но комментировать ничего не стала. Алина вздохнула и расстроенно покачала головой — ну почему именно она попадает в такие глупые ситуации!

Дальше они шли молча, не отвлекаясь на разговоры. До начала занятия оставалось семь минут, а опаздывать к Этери Георгиевне не решался никто. Алина видела эту женщину в общей сложности минут десять, но уже поняла, что это властный и требовательный человек.

Алина читала о том, что у Этери были поразительные способности к телекинезу. Говорили, что она одной только силой мысли могла сдвинуть с места тектоническую плиту. Алина не видела проявления ее силы, но уже заранее испытывала необъяснимый трепет.

Когда они подошли к аудитории, в которой должно было проходить занятие, этот трепет усилился в разы, и Алина почувствовала, как горят кончики пальцев. Она мигом опустила взгляд и увидела, как на подушечках пальцев пляшут крохотные огоньки.

Такого раньше не было. Забыв о занятии, забыв об идущей рядом Жене, Алина остановилась и завороженно наблюдала за танцующими язычками пламени.

— Вау, это очень красиво, — раздался голос Жени, и Алина, вздрогнув, выпала из транса. Огоньки тут же потухли, а сердце упало вниз. Она снова не могла себя контролировать. — Такое раньше было? — поинтересовалась Женя, все еще не отводя глаз от ее рук.

Алина поспешно спрятала их за спину — она все еще стеснялась темных рубцов от ожогов — и покачала головой.

— Нет, это впервые.

— Хм, — Женя немного нахмурилась, отчего между бровями залегла складочка. — Может, это связано с тем, что твоя сила растет?

Алина пожала плечами и тоже задумалась. Она была не приучена прислушиваться к своим ощущениям — с детства у нее внутри бушевал огненный ураган, и она привыкла к нему, перестала анализировать свои чувства. Наверное, зря.

Внезапно прозвенел звонок, и обе девушки вернулись в реальность. Они стояли в пустом коридоре, в котором не было ни единого ученика. И, похоже, они только что опоздали на занятие к Тутберидзе.

— Вот блять, — с чувством выругалась Женя и, схватив Алину за руку, потащила ее к аудитории. — Надеюсь, Этери нас не убьет, она меня любит.

Алина даже не успела спросить, что значит «любит», как Женя, глубоко вдохнув, распахнула дверь в класс и скороговоркой выпалила:

— Этери Георгиевна, простите нас, пожалуйста, мы не хотели опаздывать, это все моя вина, Алина тут не при чем, мы больше так не будем.

Алине оставалось только кивать и застенчиво улыбаться.

Этери Георгиевна, стоявшая посреди класса, смерила их оценивающим взглядом, отчего Алина поежилась. На секунду ей показалось, будто кто-то прикоснулся к ее плечу, но она списала это на игру воображения.

— Ладно, — спокойно, с превосходством произнесла Тутберидзе. — На первый раз прощаю. Садитесь.

Женя уверенной походкой вошла в класс и села за свободную парту, Алина нерешительно присела рядом. На них _пялились_. Весь класс прожигал их взглядом. Женя не обращала на это ни малейшего внимания, вертя в руках карандаш, а вот Алина никак не могла абстрагироваться.

Ей всегда казалось, что люди, пристально на нее смотрящие, сейчас рассмеются и выплюнут очередное оскорбление, скажут, что она ненормальная.

Чувствуя, что начинает нагреваться, Алина глубоко вздохнула и одними губами прошептала: «Спокойно. Они такие же, как ты. Никто не будет смеяться».

Помогло. Дыхание выровнялось, и Алина расправила плечи, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорила Этери Георгиевна.

— Контроль над вашими способностями — основа обучения, — скрестив руки на груди, вещала Тутберидзе. — Если вы не научитесь управлять своей силой, нет даже смысла приступать к изучению боевых приемов. Некоторым из вас уже удалось подчинить свои способности. — Тут Этери в упор посмотрела на Женю, но та не смутилась, не отвела взгляда. А вот Алина почувствовала себя неуютно — в отличие от Жени, свои способности она контролировала крайне скверно. — Но постоянная практика не помешает, поэтому этот курс и является общим для всей школы. А теперь открываем свои конспекты и записываем основные действия на случай, если у вас случился срыв.

Весь класс сидел тихо и усердно записывал — по классу разносился спокойный голос Тутберидзе и шорох ручек и карандашей. Алина не пропускала ни единого слова преподавательницы, потому что знала — она реально нуждалась в этих знаниях.

До звонка никто не проронил ни слова — Этери Георгиевну все уважали и побаивались, она умела быть строгой и добиваться своих целей любыми средствами.

Украдкой Алина поглядывала на Женю, которая сосредоточенно конспектировала материал, закусив губу и слегка нахмурившись. И это было так… мило, что у Алины защемило в груди.

Они были знакомы всего сутки, но она уже чувствовала нежность и желание заботиться о ней.

Загитова покачала головой и вернулась к конспекту. С ней что-то происходило. Но она пока не понимала что.

.

.

.

Алине нравилось наблюдать за Машей и Полиной. Они были так изумительно влюблены друг в друга, что, глядя на них, хотелось улыбаться. А еще влюбиться. Чтобы тоже обнимать свою пару в столовой и смотреть влюбленными глазами на нее или него.

Алина вздохнула и мечтательно уставилась вдаль. Это было так романтично.

— Что, нравится наблюдать за нашей сладкой парочкой? — спросила Женька, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Алиной и поставив на стол свой поднос, на котором стояли тарелки с ужином и булочка. Женя могла есть и не толстеть, и Алина ей немного завидовала — себе она такой роскоши позволить не могла.

— Ага, — кивнула Алина, все еще наблюдая за девушками. — Они так любят друг друга, это так мило. — Загитова зажмурилась, не в силах нормально выразить свои эмоции. — Вот бы мне так… — протянула она.

— Не парься, — с полным ртом обнадежила ее Женя. Если бы это сделал другой человек, то Алина поморщилась бы от отвращения и постаралась отодвинуться подальше. Но Женя все делала мило — даже с набитым ртом она выглядела очаровательно. — Когда-нибудь какой-нибудь парень полюбит тебя, и вы будете тоже отвратительно сюсюкаться по углам. Ну или девушка, я не знаю твоих предпочтений.

Алина порозовела и тяжело вздохнула.

— Надеюсь на это.

Она немного помолчала, а затем, решившись, смущенно пробормотала:

— А ты когда-нибудь влюблялась, Жень?

Медведева замерла, не донеся вилку до рта, и покосилась на Алину.

— А ты чего спрашиваешь, мелкая? Хочешь предложить мне встречаться? — максимально серьезно проговорила она, и Алина, покраснев, толкнула ее в плечо.

— Да ну тебя! — воскликнула она, отодвинувшись подальше. — Я просто спрашиваю…

Алина обиженно надулась и отвернулась. Не очень-то и хотелось.

— Да ладно, Аль, ну чего ты, я пошутила. — Женя положила руку ей на плечо и мягко развернула обратно. У Алины ёкнуло сердце. — Да, я была влюблена, но это не закончилось ничем хорошим. Он не любил меня в ответ и видел только подругу.

— А кто он, если не секрет?

Женя пожала плечами.

— Ты его не знаешь. Он из канадской школы, приезжал к нам по обмену в прошлом году. Но сейчас это уже в прошлом. Мы дружим и не больше.

Алина кивнула и ободряюще улыбнулась.

Но мысль о том, что Женя была в кого-то влюблена, не давала ей покоя.

На следующий день она подошла к Ане, когда та сидела в библиотеке и сосредоточенно что-то читала. Алина волновалась, а сердце билось так, что казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Откашлявшись, она села рядом и выпалила:

— Ань, можно кое-что спросить?

Девушка вздрогнула от удивления, но оторвалась от книги и с интересом посмотрела на Загитову.

— Конечно, спрашивай.

Алина поерзала на стуле, не зная с чего начать.

— Слушай, я вчера разговаривала с Женей… — начала она, но была прервана ухмылкой Анны.

— …и ты хочешь узнать, в кого именно она была влюблена, — закончила Погорилая за нее.

Алина опешила. Она оторопело вздернула брови и открыла было рот, но Аня опять ее прервала:

— Не удивляйся, моя способность — читать мысли, а ты думаешь слишком громко.

Алина так резко закрыла рот, что клацнули зубы. И почему ей раньше не приходило в голову спросить Аню о ее способностях…

— Потому что тебе было неинтересно, — опять ответила девушка и ухмыльнулась. — Я не скажу тебе, в кого была влюблена Женя. Она рассказала мне этот секрет как подруга подруге, а я слишком дорожу нашей дружбой, чтобы пускать сплетни. Если тебе так интересно, можешь спросить ее сама. Но я ничего тебе не скажу, ровно как и половине школы.

С этими словами Аня собрала свои записи и, поднявшись, направилась к выходу. Алина осталась сидеть на стуле, приходя в себя.

Так вот оно как…

.

.

.

— Давай, Алина, твоя очередь, — проговорил Сергей Викторович и жестом пригласил девушку в центр просторной комнаты.

Алина сглотнула и нерешительно поднялась со своего места.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепнула Женя и слегка сжала ее голень. Алина сглотнула еще раз, не зная, что действует на нее сильнее: прикосновения Медведевой или перспектива выйти на тренировочный бой против Елены Радионовой, которая выглядела так, будто хочет стереть ее в порошок.

Она все также неохотно приблизилась к преподавателю и встала рядом с ним. Сердце гулко стучало о ребра, давая понять, что ситуация становится все напряженнее.

Алина никогда не участвовала в тренировочных боях, потому что набиралась опыта, училась управлять своими силами; и вот наконец Сергей Викторович решил, что она готова. Против нее он поставил Лену, которая управляла водой.

Это было бы даже иронично — вода против огня, — если бы Алине не было так страшно.

Вся соль была в том, что она не представляла, что делать. Да, у них проходили занятия рукопашным боем, занятия, на которых они учились использовать свои способности. За месяц учебы в этой школе Алина научилась формировать простенький фаербол, который исчезал через пару минут. Также теперь она лучше контролировала свои силы и не обжигалась каждый раз, когда Женя дотрагивалась до нее или когда Этери Георгиевна шутила особенно метко.

Алина нанесла на ладони немного противоожоговой мази и отдала тюбик преподавателю. Обратная стороны ее возможностей заключалась в том, что после интенсивного использования огня руки покрывались волдырями и жутко болели еще несколько дней. Краем глаза Алина отметила, что Лена тоже нанесла на пальцы какое-то лекарство.

Они не были особо знакомы: Алина знала ее имя, знала ее способности — после того случая с Аней она взяла в привычку спрашивать у человека, каковы его или ее силы, — знала, что Лена флиртует со всеми парнями в школе и собирает у себя тонны валентинок и цветов. Радионова, или как ее ласково звали, Ради, и правда была очень красивой: блондинка с миловидными чертами лица и огромными карими глазами не могла не привлекать внимания.

Глубоко вздохнув, Алина расправила плечи и встала напротив соперницы.

— Девочки, помните, не нужно демонстрировать свои силы на полную. Ваша задача продержаться как можно дольше в рамках заданного времени, не получив повреждений. Засекаю пять минут. Удачи.

С этими словами он отошел от круга и нажал на кнопку секундомера.

— Начали! — воскликнул мужчина, и Радионова тут же атаковала.

Они двигалась быстро и грациозно — настолько быстро, что Алина, не успев сориентироваться, тут же получила струю воды в лицо. Она закашлялась — вода попала в нос и залилась в горло. Сзади раздались улюлюканья и редкие хлопки, а затем резкий крик «тихо!» Алина не успела понять, кто это крикнул, потому что Лена снова пошла в атаку, и ей пришлось уворачиваться.

Отскочив в сторону, Алина попыталась отдышаться. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, будто она пробежала несколько километров без остановки. Лена хмыкнула, но тут же посерьезнела обратно, когда Алина сформировала фаербол и со всей силы отправила его в полет. Радионова едва успела оставить водяной щит, и огненный шар с шипением потух.

Комнату заволокло горячим паром и, воспользовавшись этим, Алина подобралась поближе. Дезориентированная Лена была легкой мишенью. Загитова позволила себе улыбнуться, услышав подбадривающие крики, и сосредоточила тепло в ладонях. Они тут же заныли от боли, но она стиснула зубы. Терпеть. Нельзя распускать себя.

За время, которое Алина потратила на размышления, Лена частично пришла в себя, а пар развеялся. В планы Алины входило схватить Радионову за руку и поставить ей легкий ожог — тогда схватка завершилась бы победой Загитовой. Но Лена была не так проста. Словно разгадав намерения Алины, она нырнула вниз и снова направила ей в лицо мощную струю ледяной воды.

Алина закашлялась, чувствуя, что задыхается. Вода, казалось, была везде, с ней невозможно было совладать. Девушка слепо выбросила руку вперед и на ощупь схватила воздух. Алина почувствовала под ладонями мягкую плоть, раздался крик боли, и Алина поняла, что она коснулась Лены.

— Всё, время вышло! — крикнул Сергей Викторович. — Замерли.

Лена неохотно отступила назад, и Алина наконец-то смогла откашляться. Согнувшись пополам, она сотрясалась от спазмов, чувствуя, как вода выходит из горла. Да, мелькнуло в голове, никогда нельзя недооценивать даже такие примитивные на первый взгляд техники. Если бы Лена направила на нее поток большей силы, можно было бы просто задохнуться.

Ребята, наблюдавшие за боем, взорвались аплодисментами. «Молодец, Алина!» — крикнул какой-то парень, и Загитова с удивлением поняла, что это Ерохов. Странно, они ведь почти не общались… 

Алина вытерла слезы, повернулась и глазами нашла Женю. Та мягко и тепло ей улыбалась, словно подбадривая. Алина расцвела в ответной улыбке.

Легкие больше не горели огнем. Точнее, Алина больше не обращала на это внимание. Женя улыбалась ей так тепло и искренне, что на нее хотелось смотреть вечно.

— Кхм, не пялься _так_ , — раздался тихий голос, и Алина подпрыгнула, развернувшись.

Лена смотрела на нее с пониманием. Она держалась за свежий ожог, но в ее лице не было ни капли злости.

— Как так? — неловко пробормотала Алина, слегка покраснев.

— Влюбленно, — просто ответила Лена и отвернулась к подошедшему Дудакову. Алина покраснела. Ну нет же, не влюблена она. Просто Женя ей… нравилась. Была симпатична. Назовите это как угодно, но — не влюбленностью. Алина прикусила губу и заставила себя прислушаться к преподавателю, но уловила только одно слово: «ничья».

Что ж, это был хороший результат для девушки, которая училась в этой школе только месяц. Алина с благодарностью пожала Радионовой руку и улыбнулась. Девушка кивнула ей и мягко сжала пальцы в ответ.

— Урок окончен, всем спасибо, — объявил Сергей Викторович, и ученики довольно зашумели. Через минуту раздался звонок, и все нестройной толпой, громко переговариваясь, потянулись к выходу.

Лена поспешила к своим друзьям и сейчас о чем-то болтала с Машей и о чем-то смеялась. Алина проводила ее задумчивым взглядом, а затем потерла глаза, которые пекло от попавшей в них воды.

Ну не влюблена она в Женю, ну…

— Молодец, малявка! — хлопнула ее по плечу откуда-то появившаяся Медведева. — Все-таки свела бой к ничьей.

Алина закатила глаза, хотя внутри вся расцвела от похвалы.

— Сколько говорить, не называй меня малявкой! — воскликнула она, шутливо пнув Женю в бок. Та хихикнула и невозмутимо ответила:

— Как скажешь. Малявка.


	3. глава 3

Прошло несколько месяцев. Алина полностью привыкла к новой школе и влилась в сумасшедшую колею будней. Её дни состояли из учебы, сна, тренировочных боев, медитаций, общения с Женей, редких сеансов скайпа с родными и так по кругу семь дней в неделю двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Но Алине нравилось.

Она чувствовала себя на редкость умиротворенно и… на своем месте. Здесь она нашла друзей, развивала свои способности и в принципе жила в своей удовольствие. Да, под глазами залегли мешки, она похудела от сильных нагрузок, но это того стоило.

— Знаешь, Загитова, — задумчиво протянула Тутберидзе, наблюдая за тем, как Алина контролирует небольшой фаербол, дрожащий на ее ладони, — если ты будешь показывать такие результаты, я даже допущу тебя к экзаменам в этом году.

Ерохов присвистнул, Маша Сотскова недоверчиво покосилась и переглянулась с Полиной. Весь класс замер, глядя на Алину и Этери. Женя тоже смотрела — внимательно прожигала взглядом, отвлекшись от удерживания на весу пенала, полного ручек и карандашей. Тот с грохотом рухнул на парту, разбавив повисшую тишину. Этери тяжело вздохнула и строго сказала:

— Не ожидала от тебя такого, Медведева.

Женя покраснела, Алина — тоже. Кто-то хихикнул, а Аня Погорилая наклонилась и молча подняла пенал, который, к счастью, был закрыт.

— Так вот, — негромко начала Тутберидзе, но все тут же замолкли и внимательно посмотрели на нее. — В этом году Федерация выделила нашей школе всего лишь пять мест на экзамене. Вы понимаете, что я возьму только лучших из лучших, чтобы вы достойно защитили честь школы. Пока однозначно могу сказать, что возьму Медведеву, если она перестанет лажать на самых легких заданиях. Ты слышала, Женя? — неформально обратилась к девушке Этери. Та серьезно кивнула; Алина заметила, что она украдкой сжала и разжала кулак. — Остальным еще работать и работать. Но вы вполне можете сместить Медведеву, — улыбнулась Тутберидзе, и Алина поежилась от прозвучавшей в ее голосе насмешки. — Нужно только работать. Так что приступайте. — Она кивнула и отошла обратно к кафедре.

По классу прошел легкий шепот из голосов, но после все вернулись к работе. Только Женя казалась какой-то понурой и уставшей. Она совершенно без настроения подняла в воздух пенал и покрутила его. Алина вздохнула и вернулась к работе. Наверное, им нужно было поговорить.

.

.

.

Этим же вечером Алине представилась прекрасная возможность узнать у Жени о причине ее расстройства. Они дежурили вдвоем и должны были убрать в аудитории. Намочив тряпку, Алина неторопливо мыла доску, исписанную формулами, пока Женя протирала парты. Они молчали.

Алина размышляла о том, что нужно работать в два раза больше, чтобы точно оказаться в списке на экзамен. Это был прекрасный шанс проявить себя и получить стажировку в Федерации.

Раз в четыре года Федерация устраивала набор героев, которые, заняв одно из трех мест, получали право стажироваться и учиться у лучших мастеров своего дела. Эти экзамены шуточно назвали «Олимпиадой». После стажировки особо отличившихся забирали на службу, не взирая на возраст. Порогом были пятнадцать лет, которые Алина преодолела прошлой весной. Формально она подходила по всем критериям, но девушка колебалась.

Все-таки это был ее первый год в элитной школе, и Алина не чувствовала себя уверенно. Отец — и вся семья — гордились бы ей, но… Что означало это «но» Алина не знала. Что-то засело внутри, и она никак не могла облечь это в слова.

— Жень, — тихо проговорила она, отложив тряпку, но не поворачиваясь к аудитории. — Жень, ты думаешь, я правда смогу попасть на экзамен?

Медведева тоже оставила работу и подошла ближе. Алина ясно ощутила ее присутствие. Ладони начали нагреваться, и Загитова прикусила губу, вспоминая уроки Этери Георгиевны. В последнее время она все реже и реже теряла контроль над своими способностями и сейчас легко смогла взять себя в руки.

— Почему бы и нет, — спокойно ответила Медведева и положила руку ей на плечо. Алина повернулась, глядя девушке прямо в глаза. «Красивая», — пронеслось в мыслях, и она сглотнула. — Если ты приложишь все усилия, то сможешь попасть в Федерацию. Ты сильна, Алина, — уверенно добавила Женя, — так поверь же в себя.

Сердце билось где-то в горле, и Алина заставила себя сглотнуть еще раз. Казалось, стук слышит и Женя, но не подает вида. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь ни на секунду. По комнате пронесся легкий ветерок и огладил разгоряченную щеку Загитовой.

— От тебя идет жар, — краем губ улыбнулась Женя.

— А от твоего дыхания колышутся занавески, — в тон ей прошептала Алина.

В груди разливалось странное тепло. Алина мягко улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на губы Жени. Тонкие. Розовые. Наверняка теплые и приятные на вкус.

На вкус… Отчаянно захотелось проверить, а Алина едва уловимо сглотнула. Осмелившись поднять взгляд, она нашла в глазах Жени отражение свои мыслей. Медведева смотрела на нее со смесью нежности и решительности. Она приоткрыла губы и…

— Девочки, давайте быстрее!

Как невовремя!

— Блять, — тихо сказала Алина.

— Твою мать, — громко произнесла Женя. — Алиев! — она повернулась к смущенному Дима. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

Алина поразилась тому, как мгновенно она преобразилась — из нежной девушки в озлобленную фурию. Взгляд Жени метал гром и молнии, и бедный Алиев, наверное, уже сотый раз пожалел, что вообще подошел к этому кабинету.

— Я… — мямлил он. — Я хотел сказать, что тебя ищет Аня, но, похоже, вам есть и без нее чем заняться.

Алина мучительно покраснела и закрыла лицо ладонями. Зная болтливость Димы, скоро об этом происшествии будет знать вся школа.

— Дима, — начала Женя таким тоном, что Алина невольно поежилась, по спине пробежали мурашки. — Слушай меня сюда. Если я узнаю, что ты хоть кому-то рассказал о том, что происходило в этой комнате, тебе не жить. Я пущу летать за тобой повсюду столько фаерболов, сколько Алина сможет сделать за раз. И мало тебе не покажется. Усек? — с каждым словом она подходила все ближе и ближе и теперь стояла вплотную. Женя была ниже его на две головы, но сейчас, казалось, превышает его на несколько метров.

Алина невольно хихикнула — притихший Алиев выглядел, как нашкодивший котенок, который теперь получает заслуженное наказание от хозяйки.

— Д-да, Жень, — выговорил он. — Я никому не скажу, Жень обещаю.

Медведева хмыкнула. Алина засмеялась в голос. Смущение и ужас от того, что их застали врасплох, начало отступать. Уж слишком смешно выглядел Дима.

— А теперь проваливай. — Она указала на дверь.

Дима кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не сдержался.

— Я знал, что между вами что-то происходит… Ай! — Женя чувствительно пнула его в голень, и парень ойкнул от боли. — Все-все, понял, ухожу.

И он ушел.

Отсмеявшись, Алина перевела дух и вытерла выступившие слезы. То странное чувство неуверенности отступило, вытесненное новыми эмоциями.

— Женька, ты крутая, — выдохнула она. — Дима точно никому не расскажет?

Медведева повернулась и спокойно спросила:

— О чем?

Алина опешила. Кажется, недоумение отразилось на ее лице, потому что Женя нахмурилась и произнесла настойчивее:

— Что только что произошло, Алина?

Загитова отступила на шаг назад, наткнувшись спиной на стол. Что только что произошло, она спрашивает, что только что произошло? Но ведь… Ей показалось, что Женя готова была поцеловать ее. Готова была ответить взаимностью.

«Взаимностью на что?» — про себя спросила Алина. И на этот раз тут же пришел ответ: на влюбленность. Она была влюблена в Женю. Совершенно точно.

Она прерывисто вздохнула, глядя в пол. Алина чувствовала на себя тяжелый, изучающий взгляд Жени и не могла решиться на признание. Если Женя сейчас спрашивает, что между ними произошло… Это значило только одно — Алина неверно считала знаки, и она не нравится Жене.

Поэтому она вздохнула и как можно спокойнее произнесла:

— Ничего, Жень, всё хорошо. Ничего не произошло.

Медведева резко выдохнула и сжала зубы, но не отступила. Алина окончательно запуталась. Реакция Жени была странной и не вписывалась в картину. К горлу подступили слезы. Внутри все горело, и ей стоило огромных усилий сдерживать разгорающийся в груди пожар.

— Дай пройти, — с вызовом бросила Алина, подняв взгляд.

Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза, но теперь там не было той нежности и трепетности. Только непонимание и вызов.

Женя покорно отошла в сторону, и Алина резко сорвалась с места. Подхватив школьную сумку, она вылетела из комнаты и хлопнула дверью. Только преодолев несколько лестничных пролетов, она прислонилась к стене и выдохнула.

Что. Это. Было.

.

.

.

Весь вечер Алина просидела в библиотеке, уткнувшись в «Теорию боевых искусств». Ей не было интересно, но встречаться с Женей не хотелось больше, чем корпеть над скучным текстом. Когда она влетела в библиотеку, злая и расстроенная, на нее посмотрели все, кто был в комнате. Незнакомая девочка на пару лет старше приподняла бровь, а потом хихикнула, закрыв рот ладонью.

Алина нахмурились и хотела было ответить наглой девчонке, но запнулась и чуть не упала. Девочка улыбнулась ещё раз и вернулась к своему домашнему заданию.

Алина прикусила губу и, сгорая от стыда, ретировалась в угол комнаты.

Сосредоточиться на сложно написанном тексте не получалось, и Алина то и дело отвлекалась на свои мысли.

Почему Женя так поступила? До этого дня Алине казалось, что она хорошо изучила новую подругу — подругу ли? — и могла предугадать ее поведение. Однако сейчас объяснения действиям Жени не находилась.

Алина вздохнула и расфокусированным взглядом уставилась вдаль.

Вся злость выдохлась, и теперь внутри осталась только пустота и лёгкое непонимание произошедшего.

Алина ещё раз вздохнула и начала собираться. До закрытия библиотеки и отбоя оставалось пятнадцать минут, а опаздывать не хотелось — иначе ее ждало наказание. Если ее поймают, конечно. Она окинула взглядом лежащую на столе «Теорию боевых искусств» и решила, что лучше будет изучать эти самые искусства на практике.

В коридорах было пусто и темно — все ученики давно разбрелись по комнатам. На пути Алине встретилось всего одна парочка: Лена Радионова в компании Алиева. Алина чертыхнулась, но сворачивать уже было поздно. Поэтому она сжала ладонь в кулак и натянула на лицо маску невозмутимости.

Алиев ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал. Стараясь не дать скопившемуся внутри жару вырваться наружу, Загитова гордо прошла мимо. Перед Димой почему-то было стыдно.

«Ничего, погуляет с Леной, нормально все с ним будет», — сердито подумала Алина, успокаивая сама себя.

Перед дверью комнаты девушка остановилась и прислушалась к тому, что происходит внутри. Было тихо. Женя, наверное, легла спать или до сих пор не вернулась. Внутри царапнула тревога, что Женя не успеет к отбою, но Алина отогнала ее. Не успеет — сама виновата.

С этой мыслью Загитова толкнула дверь и тихо скользнула в спальню. Свет был погашен, а занавески задернуты. Пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то.

Женя спала. Вернувшись в клубок, она обнимала подушку. Одеяло валялось рядом, на полу. Алина задержала дыхание, чтобы не тревожить чуткий сон девушки. Тихо подкравшись к кровати, она подняла одеяло и накинула его на хрупкое тело. Евгения поежилась и перевернулась на живот, но не проснулась.

Это было настолько мило, что у Алины защемило в груди. Обида на Медведеву отступила. Женя была такой трогательной и домашней, что сердиться на нее было невозможно.

— Спокойной ночи, — почти про себя прошептала Алина и, быстро раздевшись, нырнула под одеяло.

Вымотавшись за день, она уснула практически сразу.

.

.

.

На следующее утро, когда Алина, лениво потянувшись, открыла глаза, Жени в комнате уже не было. Ее кровать была аккуратно застелена, а школьный рюкзак исчез.

«Наверное, уже ушла на завтрак», — подумала Алина и вылезла из постели.

Вчера она пренебрегла медитацией, поэтому теперь ей было немного жарко — однако, не критично. Алина отогнала мысли о том, что может сегодня опозориться на занятиях — на следующий день после похвалы Тутберидзе! — и вышла из комнаты.

В коридорах было людно: студенты спешили на завтрак, оживленно переговариваясь и смеясь. Старательно огибая компании, Алина направилась в столовую. Есть хотелось неимоверно. Из-за вчерашней ситуации она совсем забыла, что пропустила ужин.

Широко зевнув, Загитова подвинула к себе тарелку с яичницей и взяла в руки вилку. Место, которое обычно занимала Женя, пустовало. Маша и Полина еще не спустились, поэтому Алина погрузилась в свои мысли. А их было немало. Нужно было найти Женю и поговорить с ней. «Не сейчас, — решила Алина. — Пусть остынет.»

— Привет, — рядом плюхнулась Полина, которая, как обычно, пришла в сопровождении Маши. Девушки выглядели выспавшимися и довольными, и Алина невольно позавидовала их счастью.

Ее счастье пока где-то бродило.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо ответила она и как бы невзначай поинтересовалась: — Вы не встречали Женю? Ее не было на завтраке.

Маша покачала головой.

— Нет. Наверное, опять тренируется.

Алина только вздохнула и отправила в рот очередной кусочек.

— Ты знаешь, что к нам приезжают студенты по обмену? — проговорила Маша, помешивая чай. — Говорят, приедет сам Юзуру Ханю. Он был в нашей школе когда-то, но после этого…

— Юзуру Ханю? — перебила Алина, удивленно вскинув брови. — Я где-то слышала его имя, но не помню где…

— Серьезно? — Полина удивленно округлила глаза. — Не знаешь Ханю?

Алина отрицательно мотнула головой.

— Он самый известный и могущественный герой, которого когда-либо видело человечество. Его способности заключаются в том, что он может изменять время и пространство. Он не раз помогал правительству в решении вопросов государственной важности, — с трепетом проговорила Маша, оторвавшись от своего чая. — Он уже приезжал к нам в школу, но я тогда тут не училась.

Теперь Алина вспомнила. Мама рассказывала об этом Ханю, а папа всегда хотел с ним поработать и сетовал, что вряд ли ему представится такая возможность. А Алина увидится с ним. Загитова хмыкнула — папа обзавидовался бы.

— Круто, — протянула она. — Он приедет один?

— Нет, конечно, — ответила Полина. — Насколько я слышала, с ним будет компания героев, которые тренируются в Канаде.

— Кстати, — воскликнула Маша, — Женька с ним дружит. Так что ты сможешь познакомиться с Юзуру поближе.

«Хорошо бы сначала прояснить ситуацию с Женей», — подумала Алина, но вслух не сказала ничего.

Завтрак заканчивался. Пора было приступать к новому дню.


End file.
